Season 5 (Shorts)
Cuddling (Summary) Firestorm and Skully have a talk while cuddling. *Takes place in Russia. Crickey! (Summary) Skully picks up Crocky when he dedices to join them while in Japan. He confesses his love to Skully and explains why he was afraid of love and sex. They hook up and have a romantic moment in the rain. *Takes place in Japen For The Love Of Krogans! (Summary) Skully and Wrex hang out on the Presidiums of the Citadel and discuss some things. Grunt comes to see Skully due to hearing the stories and he hooks up with Skully. Dagg and Wreav decide to tag along. *Takes place in Russia For The Love Of Geth! (Summary) Skully and Legion talk for a bit and Legion meets his new Geth friend, Geth VI. *Takes place in Russia Unfinished Business (Summary) Neo comes back after leaving for a while. He discusses how he apologized for past mistakes and made things right again. He expressed how he misses Amber and Skully says he'll bring her back for him. *Takes place in New York Hydra-Phobia (Summary) Skully stumbles upon Stitch's time machine which malfunctions and sends a seven-headed hydra from the past into the alien's room. Hydroxide falls in love with Skully. *Takes place in Germany Grim Passion (Summary) Skully and Grim have some alone time after not seeing much of each other for a while. Grim changes styles and they recall old times. *Takes place in Germany Graceful (Summary) Grace and Sandy discuss why Grace has been acting strange. Grace explains why and Sandy comforts her. Grace explains that she likes Jade and Skully and Sandy supports her. Grace gets a little emotional over what happened to Sandy back in Season 3. *Takes place in Egypt The London Eye (Summary) Skully joins Laven and Ebony on the London Eye. Ebony proposes to Skully and he accepts. *Takes place in England Lights, Camon, Action! (Summary) Skully goes to try and help Camon, but is told to get out. Camon is told by one of his co-workers who Skully was and he goes out to try and straighten things out. Camon nearly dies and Skully gives him one chance to make things right. Camon uses this chance wisely and falls for Skully simultaneously. The two hook up. *Takes place in New York Leatherhead's Dilemma (Part 1) (Summary) Skully falls for Leatherhead and spends some time with him, but due to complications, they can't see each other for a while. *Takes place in New York Leatherhead's Solution (Part 2) (Summary) Leatherhead comes to Japan to find Skully after deciding that he was willing to risk others' safety for the one he loves. *Takes place in Japan Bleeding Heart (Summary) Zak's heart starts beating again, but it's causing havoc on his system since the blood is dry and needs to be liquified again. Skully takes a seat down with him and they talk about why Zak committed suicide, why he can't feel pain, and other things. *Takes place in Germany Sweet and Sexy (Summary) Skully goes back up to the Digimon Planet for relaxation and is joined by an affectionate Guilmon named Mars who falls for Skully. After some hesitation, they hook up and Mars Digivolves into a Growlmon. *Takes place in Russia International Relations (Summary) Skully meets Hunter, Colleen, Exile, and Blitz while looking for a place to eat. After being asked to join their table, he finds out that Hunter and Colleen like him. Exile tells him in the bathroom and Blitz comes out with it in the bathroom after being told he wouldn't be made fun of. *Takes place in New York. Hugs and Kisses (Summary) Skully takes a trip to a public Japanese garden and enjoys the sights before sneaking off into a secluded area. He runs into Basilisk and the snake instantly begins hitting on Skully, but Skully shows him how to do things right. Basilisk proves to be a very rare snake as he is the only one of his species and can change size. The two share quite a bit or affection throughout. *Takes place in Japan Card Shark (Summary) Sexy and the Beast (Summary) Crashing (Summary) Old Acquaintences (Summary) Going Western (Summary) King Of Queens (Summary) Just Super (Summary) Something Fishy (Summary) Please Don't Leave Me (Summary) A Death Wish (Summary) Sweet Embrace (Summary) Butterfly Kisses (Summary) Creepy (Summary) The Dark Side (Summary) Love Drunk (Summary) Fishy Business (Summary) Looking Good In Stripes (Summary) Saber the Flavor (Summary) Heartstrings (Summary) Doctor's Orders (Summary) Master This! (Summary) Acrobatics (Summary) An Angel For Angel (Summary) Faceless Killers (Summary) Buckwild (Summary) Hakued Away (Summary) Hakuna Mawhata? (Summary) Silencer (Summary) Guns N' Roses (Summary) Simply Ghastly (Summary) Zookeeper (Summary) There Be Dragons (Summary) On The Axis (Summary) A Game Of Cat and Mouse (Summary) Over the Top (Summary) New Kid In Town (Summary) Unspoken!! (Summary) Scary Good (Summary) Highschool Never Ends (Summary) Krookodile Dun-Daaaaayum (Summary) Isis goes out to one of the more up-scale nightclubs in New York to meet one of her latest girlfriends, Zaria, for drinks and some girl talk. They converse over certain topics while they enjoy their drinks. They are interrupted by a drunk and angry Krookodile woman named Elvira who's yelling about someone owing her money. Isis attempts to talk to the angry Elly and a fight breaks out between the Krookodile woman and Zaria, who leaps in to defend Isis from the incoming assault. Azel and Freida come in to break up the fight and Elly passes out. The group is kicked out of the club when an angry manager sees the damages caused during the fight. Freida, Azel, and a passed out Elvira join Isis and Zaria back to the hotel after learing that Vitor is the one who owes Elly money and is her younger brother. *Takes place in New York Love the Size of Manhattan (Summary) Isis is late to board onto a train heading for Manhattan, and is rushing to try to get on before it leaves. She is saved when someone orders the train to wait for a moment and holds the door open for her. It is revealed that her 'savior' was her adoptive cousin, Alabaster, who rides with her to Manhattan to visit their grandmother while they talk and catch up on what's been going on. Alabaster tells Isis that she put her grandmother in a nursing home after an incident in which she tried to commit suicide, and they catch a taxi to visit her in her current residence. Isis is reunited with her grandmother, though Alabaster mentions that she was thinking of moving out of the apartment she shared with their grandmother because she can't keep paying the rising rent on it. Their grandmother tells Alabaster that she could go and travel with Isis and the others on the worldwide tour. The Absol tearfully accepts the offer and she and Isis set off for the hotel after dropping by the old apartment to pick up Alabaster's belongings. *Takes place in New York Stop, Flammie Time! (Summary) Rifka comes into Isis's room one night during their stay in Japan and finds her playing Secret of Mana on her old SNES. Curious, Rifka listens as Isis explains a bit of the game to her, and how much she wishes she could have a Flammie of her own since it was one of her favorite characters. Later that night, when Isis goes to bed, Rifka sneaks into her room and uses her demonic powers to bring the Flammies out of the Mana games in hopes of making her mommy happy. The following day, Isis wakes up to find the two Flammies in her room. After awkward first impressions and an explanation from Rifka, they decide to keep the Flammies and name them Penelope and Fausto. They then go out for lunch in the city, accompanied by Allen, and help the Flammies get adjusted to living in their world in the meantime. *Takes place in Japan The Beast of Big Ben (Summary) Kitty overhears gossip of how the Elizabeth Tower in Westminster Palace is haunted by a monster that is said to prey on people and creatures alike when the clock strikes midnight. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Kitty uses her almighty powers of persuasion to get Isis to come with her on a sort of 'paranormal investigation' of the London clock tower late at night. Allen Walker overhears them talking about going to the Elizabeth Tower to investigate and tags along with them to help guide them through the London streets. Despite warnings from an elderly gentleman concerning the clock tower at midnight and almost getting caught by a roaming policeman, Kitty picks the lock to the tower's door and they break in. They eventually meet the so-called 'Beast of Big Ben' who happens to be a rather gentle, well-mannered Noivern named Drakkhen. Though hostile to him at first, the trio become more accepting of Drakkhen as he explains his story and how the talk of the 'Beast of Big Ben' were just rumors the city had made up. Feeling bad that the locals had made up such rumors to make him seem evil when he really isn't and causing him to shun himself to the lonely clock tower, the trio decides to take Drakkhen back with them to the hotel after persuading him to come with them. * Takes place in England (London) Buckwild (Part 2) (Summary) To Be Or Not To Be (Summary) Just Visiting (Summary) Alienated (Summary) Gay Old Time (Summary) Total Party (Summary) Opposites Attract Equally (Summary) Assassin's Assassin (Summary) Love In The Backseat (Summary) Babysitting (Summary) Frenemies (Summary) A Noob Is (Summary) Butlers (Summary) Assigned (Summary) Werewolves, Bad Guys, and Cats, Oh My! (Summary) The Zing (Part 1) (Summary) The Zing (Part 2) (Summary) The Zing (Part 3) (Summary) Tis The Season (Summary) Live, Laugh, Love (Summary) Middle Of Nowhere (Summary) Going Batty (Summary) Cold Hands, Warm Heart...? (Summary) Finding that he once again is unable to sleep due to the nightmares that plague him, Midnight seeks solitude one cool night in London to do some deep thinking and make another entry in the journal he's been writing in for some time. He reflects back on the events and regrets of his past, as well as document the progress of his steadily deteriorating mental state that has been growing worse in recent times, among other matters that have been troubling him. Rifka eventually joins him, and becomes a source of comfort for the suffering Zekrom as she tries to provide moral support to help lift his spirits up a little. *Takes place in England (London) *Midnight/Rifka Friendship (No romance or pairing) Spring Blossoms in the Winter Storm (Summary) Isis receives a letter from Zen Ming and Tao Mien asking her to do them a favor and visit the house of their distant cousin, Yuzuki, and bring her greetings on their behalf. Willing to help out her friends, Isis sets out into town during a snowstorm to find their cousin's house using the address they gave to her. Unable to stand the cold for too long and seeking shelter, she ends up stopping to rest at a ramen shop nearby. Ironically, she runs into Yuzuki there, and the Mienshao is more than happy to take Isis to her house as they battle the snowstorm the whole way there. The two of them talk over tea and get to know each other better, and Yuzuki begins to develop feelings for Isis. After much deliberation between staying in Japan and leaving to be with Isis, Yuzuki decides to go with her out of her love for the girl as well as the deep desire to see her cousins after 18 years apart. *Takes place in Japan The Calm Before the Storm (Summary) Drakkhen has been trying to find his missing younger sister, Korin, ever since he joined Isis and her friends back in England. While he has been unsuccessful so far, he picks up some clues of her whereabouts when they arrive in Las Vegas. Believing that he has caught onto his sister's trail, he enlists the help of Isis to find her and get her back. When they finally find Korin, much to Drakkhen's dismay, she has gotten involved with a localized crime syndicate known as Xeta Storm. Drakkhen and Isis are lead to Xeta Storm's primary headquarters by Korin in hopes that they would be able to talk to the Aces about letting her go. Unfortunately, the Aces are not so eager to let Korin go without a fight, and the Alpha Ace, Seras, says that she will only let his sister go if one of them is able to best her in one-on-one combat. Isis takes her up on the challenge, and they are given one day to prepare for the fight. During that time, Korin shows them around the headquarters and introduces them to the other members of Xeta Storm, and they learn that not all of the members are as bad as people make them out to be. When the day of the fight comes, Isis and Seras battle it out in the sparring arena while Drakkhen, Korin, and the other Xeta Storm members spectate the match. The fight ends up in a draw as both combatants knock each other out, and they are immediately taken to the infirmary ward. Despite the match ending in a draw, Seras tells Isis how impressed she was at battling a worthy opponent, and the two of them decide to hook up as love blossoms from their newfound respect for each other. Seras allows Korin to leave Xeta Storm if she chooses, and grants protection to Isis, Drakkhen, and their associates as she and the rest of the members come along with them on their worldly travels. * Takes place in Las Vegas Of Blink Dogs and Displacer Beasts (Summary) One cold winter's night in Alaska, Isis takes a walk around town to explore the area and to grab a bite to eat at one of the local restaurants. Unfortunately, she finds herself rather underprepared for the harsh cold of an Alaskan winter despite wearing suitable winter clothes. She is helped out by a kindly passerby, Ryker, who offers to take her to his cottage so she could warm up. Accepting his offer, they travel to his cottage towards the edge of town and meet up with his roommate, Hikari. Ryker prepares dinner for them while Isis and Hikari share some time and talk with each other. Hikari explains how she has been down on her luck lately when she lost her job and was evicted from her apartment, and admits to having a crush on Ryker despite the feud that existed between their species for ages. Unsure of how to tell him, Hikari looks to Isis for advice in love, and during their discussion she ends up falling for the girl as well. They share a kiss before having dinner with Ryker, and the two of them happily accompany Isis back to the hotel to meet with the others and join them on their tour of the world. *Takes place in Alaska Love and Warcraft (Summary) Isis and Jem, having been big time World of Warcraft players back in the day, are driven to play it once again when Blizzard offers them a Veteran Players package containing paid subscription cards and a trial of the new and upcoming Warlords of Draenor update in its Beta Version. Excited, they download the new version onto their laptops and reboot their subscriptions to begin playing where they had left off. However, they realize that there's something wrong with their trial versions when they are suddenly sucked into the game and end up melding with their Worgen characters during the transfer. Confused and terrified at first, Isis and Jem find out that many other players who were also given the same package from Blizzard also ended up being pulled into the game and fusing with their characters as well. Determined to escape, they gather a small party together and discuss plans of what to do in order to get back to the real world. They learn that there are portals scattered within various dungeons around Draenor, and catch word of one that can be found within the depths of the dungeon known as the Grimrail Depot. Some of the party members have doubts that this is true, but they ultimately decide to go through it for the sake of trying. After hours upon hours of pushing through, encountering bosses and defying death, they reach the end of the dungeon and find the portal leading back to the outside world. Isis and Jem return to the real world, only to find out that they are permanently intertwined with their characters and are able to switch between human and Worgen form at will. Not really minding it, they take it in stride and continue their lives without a hitch. They do occasionally go back into the game from time to time, what's the point of getting a free trial of the update if one can't enjoy the what the new content has to offer? * Takes place in Canada Music of the Heart (Summary) Isis has taken to going to a certain Canadian cafe during their stop in Canada, and takes note of something that catches her interest whenever she stops by. Every day when she enters the cafe, she can't help but notice a certain Goodra who always seems to be sitting by herself at one of the booths, sipping at a cup of hot chocolate and staring out the window as if she was expecting someone. Isis asks one of the staff members about this particular character one day during her usual visit, and learns that that particular Goodra lady comes in every day for a drink and always looks like she's expecting company but none ever comes. Wanting to learn more about her, Isis goes over to sit with the Goodra woman at her booth. The Goodra seems surprised at suddenly being approached by someone, but otherwise gladly accepts Isis's company while they enjoy their drinks and chat away. She learns that the Goodra woman is named Jillian, and that she used to be a music teacher at a middle school that was recently closed down due to problems with the educational budget. Unable to find a job anywhere else, Jillian occupies her time by coming to the cafe around lunch time every day for a drink and time to think. After talking for some time, the two part ways with promises to meet back up tomorrow at the cafe again. They continue this routine for a few days, until one day Jillian invites her over to her house for a beginner's lesson in music. Isis accepts the invitation, and visits Jillian at her house to spend more time together. As the Goodra teaches her to play the piano, they feel a close connection with each other that grows stronger as they get more and more into the lesson. Jillian invites Isis to have dinner with her afterwards, and confesses that she is in danger of being evicted from her home due to having no income after losing her job and her inability to find a replacement job, being forced to live off of welfare. Isis finds a solution and invites the Goodra to come along with her back to the hotel, and Jillian gladly accepts as long as she can bring her piano with her, as it's the only thing in her house that has any sentimental value to her. Upon agreeing, she leaves with Isis and accompanies her back to the hotel with the piano in tow. * Takes place in Canada Call of the Cu Sith (Summary) Isis and Jem spend the day wandering the Irish countryside, and take shelter in a local town tavern as a storm starts up. As they move to leave the tavern, they catch wind of strange happenings going on around the town, including otherworldly cries and the sight of a strange wolf-like creature wandering the forest at night that the locals call the Cu Sith. Even more troubling was that the creature was native to Scotland, and was rather far from home with that fact in consideration. Deciding to look into this mystery, they head out into the woods at night to track the beast down. They manage to find a trail, but are lead off when they hear the cries of a wounded infant and rush to the rescue. The two of them come across a campsite belonging to a band of poachers, and they move in to dispatch them and save the baby in need. Upon finding the source of the crying, they realize that the poachers have kidnapped a baby Cu Sith, ''and decide to patch up its wounds and find its mother to give it back. Unfortunately, the ''Cu Sith ''finds them first, and assaults Isis upon seeing and smelling its son's blood on her. Before it could kill both Isis and Jem, the baby ''Cu Sith ''they had rescued steps in to save them, convincing its mother that they meant no harm and that they had aided it against the poachers. The ''Cu Sith, after calming down, is glad to spare the two and thanks them for rescuing its child. The creature identifies her name as Rhona, and explains that she had been tracking her son for weeks on end after poachers had snatched him from their den in Scotland. Isis tries to convince Rhona and her family to come with them, so that they would be safe from any other dangers that could find them and their den. After giving it some thought, Rhona ultimately agrees, and bestows upon Isis and Jem a special marking that gives them the status of being Feytouched. She explains that the marking would allow them to enter the realms of the Fey without harm, gives them immunity to most harmful Fey magic, and grants them the power to call upon her whenever she is needed no matter how far away from each other they were. With the case solved and everyone now happy, they set off for home once again. *Takes place in Ireland Riddle Me This! (Summary) Walking back to the hotel late at night from some late night partying, Isis decides to go through a nearby park as a shortcut. However, as she passes by a decorative fountain in the center of the park, she notices a strange statue of a sphinx that seems rather out of place for the location. Thinking nothing of it, she begins to resume her walk when suddenly the sphinx 'statue' springs to life and pounces her. Believing Isis would be an easy meal, the sphinx poses her a riddle that she must answer to be able to pass by unharmed or she would otherwise be devoured. Much to the sphinx's chagrin, Isis answers the riddle correctly. Not wanting to let the opportunity slip by, the sphinx proceeds to throw every riddle and word puzzle she knows at the girl to try and stump her so that she could eat her. Isis manages to answer every single one correctly, which only further increases the sphinx's frustration as the game drags on. Eventually the sphinx gives up, admitting that she cannot best the girl in mind games and lamenting how she has gone for centuries without a decent meal. Feeling bad for the creature, Isis says that she'll help out and gives the sphinx the leftover treats she got from the party. After eating up her fill, the sphinx thanks Isis for her generosity, introduces herself as Evelynn, and offers to do anything for her in exchange. Isis offers Evelynn to come with her, assuring that the sphinx would get plenty to eat and would never spend another day hungry again. Evelynn happily accepts, and forms an attachment to Isis as she accompanies her back to the hotel. *Takes place in France Winter's Kiss (Summary) Isis takes a day to go hiking out in the Alaskan wilderness, wanting to do a week-long camping venture in hopes of seeing the Aurora Borealis that was due to occur soon. However, as she crosses a large frozen lake, Isis makes an accidental misstep that breaks the ice around her and sends her plunging into icy waters. As hypothermia starts to set in, she is suddenly rescued from a potential watery grave by a helpful stranger. Before she can get a proper look at her savior's face, she passes out from the shock and the cold. Upon coming to, Isis finds herself inside of a cabin, wrapped up in blankets and the smell of food wafting in from the kitchen. It is then that she meets the resident of the cabin, a yeti named Primrose, who tells her about how she saw the girl fall through the ice and immediately came to her rescue. She then tells Isis that she needed to stay for a long while, because she was still suffering from severe hypothermia and more time and plenty of warmth was required to make a full recovery. Despite her worries that the others might try to look for her during her prolonged absence, Isis agrees to stay until she feels better. Over the course of the next several days, Primrose takes care of Isis and provides for her while she is bedridden. During that time, Isis learns about Primrose and her past, and pities the surprisingly kindly yeti who lives alone out in the middle of nowhere in the Alaskan wilderness, shunned by the world for simply being a 'monster'. The two of them form a bond with each other, and once Isis makes a complete recovery and can move on her own again, she and Primrose share a kiss to make their love official as they watch the Aurora Borealis together. *Takes place in Alaska Through the Looking Glass (Summary) While reading through a book of Lewis Carroll's works that she borrowed from the town library, Isis finds herself daydreaming just as she skims over one of the poems inside that she recalls from long ago called 'Jabberwocky'. She remembered having nightmares about it, walking through the middle of the shadowy woods while she was being stalked by some unknown terror in the dark that she presumed was the Jabberwock. As she falls asleep, Isis finds herself in a familiar position as she awakens in the middle of a dark forest, feeling as though she was being watched. Fear creeping down her spine, she navigates her way through the woods in hopes to escape the impending danger of the Jabberwock that she believes is stalking her. As she reaches the center of the forest near the Tumtum tree as described in the poem, exhaustion catches up to her and she collapses against the tree. She feels the Jabberwock is near, and without a vorpal sword to defend herself, she can only wait until the beast swoops in to take her. Upon seeing the fabled Jabberwock's flaming eyes in the shadows and coming closer, Isis braces herself to be eaten by the beast while praying that she wakes up before the horror can truly start. Much to her surprise, instead of eating her, the Jabberwock nuzzles her affectionately and even gives her a hug. She realizes that the Jabberwock had been chasing her because it had taken a bit of a liking to her, and longed for some sort of companionship. As she hugs the Jabberwock and kisses it on its muzzle, Isis awakens in the real world, and finds that the Jabberwock was able to manifest into reality through her imagination and love in a human form. Isis happily snuggles with the Jabberwock, who gives herself the name Lucinda, and the two spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms. *Takes place in England Spiderwebs (Summary) After hearing rumors from the locals about a supposedly haunted lakeside mansion, Isis decides to take a look for herself out of curiosity. It was said that the mansion's previous owners had disappeared suddenly and without warning one day many years ago, and many believed the place to be cursed and condemned it. However, recently the mansion was opened once again for a tourist attraction, but was closed down again when people who went into the building never came out. Upon entering the mansion, Isis doesn't see anything off about it at first apart from having the usual appearance of a long abandoned place: dust everywhere, furniture and flooring covered with mold and rot, etc. etc. However, she notices that nothing appeared to be disturbed or showed any other signs of a struggle, as though whomever had lived in the mansion before had just vanished into thin air. As she delves further and further into the mansion, Isis gets an increasing feeling that she was being watched or stalked, but whenever she looked around there was no one around. Intent on exploring the entire house, Isis prepares to go up to the attic when the stairs give way beneath her and send her plummeting down to the floor below. The impact knocks her unconscious, though she swears she can see a dark shape hovering over her just as she goes under. Upon coming to, Isis finds herself in the mansion's attic in a literal sticky situation, trapped in an abnormally large spiderweb and bound from the shoulders down with silk. Looking around, she sees that the room is covered from floor to rafters in cobwebs, and the remains of victims both ancient and recent scattered throughout. It is then that the mansion's longtime resident, an Ushi-Oni by the name of Natsumi, makes her presence known. Natsumi explains to Isis that she was the culprit behind the unexplained disappearances of the mansion's residents and many tourists who came to the house, because the construction of the building had destroyed her home and disturbed the peace of the lake. The Ushi-Oni admits that she had been stalking Isis in secret ever since she had entered the mansion, and had contemplated eating her. However, Natsumi mentions that she had a feeling about the girl that she had never felt towards anyone else who came inside the home, and proceeds to forcefully kiss Isis before cutting her loose. Although taken aback at first, Isis gladly accepts the Ushi-Oni's affections as they leave the mansion together. *Takes place in Japan Tales From Down Under (Summary) Isis spends some time sitting in a local park, recollecting stories from her childhood and the best days that brought he true happiness even in the bleakness of hard times. However, she recalls one particular adventure she had as a young child that she still remembered quite well even to this day. She delves into her adventures in The Underground, a place beneath the surface of the Earth where the monsters had come to dwell after the war many years ago, when humans had sealed the monsters underground with a magical barrier. Isis recalls the many great friends she made during her journey to get back home through the Underground, including Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and others. Even more so, she recounts how she had saved the one person that had needed to be saved the most over all. Afterwards, memories start coming back to her as she realizes how long it's been since she had last seen them, and starts to awaken old friendships. *Takes place in Italy *Multi-chapter *Takes place over the events of the Golden/True Pacifist Ending of Undertale